


You are all I see

by TwoSpellSlots



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, what the girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoSpellSlots/pseuds/TwoSpellSlots
Summary: The first time Melanie kisses Georgie her hands are shaking like hell.
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	You are all I see

The first time Melanie kisses Georgie her hands are shaking like hell.

She’s scared. Everything is scary these days–the Institute, Elias, her lack of perspective in the future–but the ideia of Georgie denying one of her kisses is almost unbearable.

Melanie steps back, swallowing. She closes her eyes for a few seconds, just time enough for Georgie’s laugh to fill the room. Melanie gazes at her, glad Georgie’s still there.

And Georgie… She’s beautiful. The way her eyes shine with excitement and curiosity when they pull apart, facing Melaine like she’s trying to read her mind. The way she bites her lip holding a smile. The way she never looks away. 

“I fancy you”, Melanie whispers. Then she repeat herself, louder. “I fancy you hard.”

Georgie laughs again. “Melanie, look at me”, she says. Melanie does. “I fancy you too. But I think you already knew it.”

Melanie doesn’t say anything else. She feels hypnotized.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”, Georgie asks, eyebrows raised.

“Nothing”, Melanie says. “I just want… To remember this. The way you look tonight.”

Georgie smiles and Melanie breaks the distance between their mouths, feeling more confident this time. She won’t forget this moment–the first time she kissed the woman she loves will be pictured forever in her mind.

The first time Melanie kisses Georgie is also the night she decides to quit the Magnus Institute.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know they probably kissed way before Malanie decided... To quit... But I really like this headcanon about their first kiss happening the night before she blinds herself. What can I say? Jonny Sims is making me appreciate good angst.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. You can find me on Tumblr (waffletower) or Twitter (_greenscarf).


End file.
